Lily Luna
by XDawnwhisker
Summary: Lily Luna, daughter of Harry Potter,is going to Hogwarts. What adventures will behold? Read to find out!
1. Lily Luna

_**I do not own any of the characters in this chapter! Don't arrest me!**_

Chapter 1

Lily Luna

James Potter and Albus Potter are Lily Luna Potter's brothers. Her parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. James is going into his third year at Hogwarts, and Albus was going into his second year. Now it was Lily's turn to go through the portal to platform 9¾ to board the Hogwarts express.

There was about seven minutes until boarding time. Seven is the wizard's lucky number. Lily charged through the portal to 9¾ with her trolley, and she made it in all in one piece. It has been known to happen that people get splinched going through the portal for the first time, but that was really rare. So it was true. Seven really was a witch or wizard's lucky number. She said her goodbyes to her parents, and handed her ticket to the man standing at the door of the train, walking in.

"Where should I sit?" she asked herself.

"Over there in the Slytherin car, I suppose!" James joked, boarding behind her, "I'm only joking!" he said, as Lily gave him a stern look. Lily was the youngest, but she could almost always get her brothers to do what she wanted. She told herself that she would walk to the first compartment that was open, and ask if she could sit there.

It turns out the first compartment that was open was home to Rose and Hugo Weasley, her cousins. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked

"Not at all!" Rose exclaimed, "Even if we wanted to, we would get in big trouble with Mum if we didn't let you sit in here!" they all laughed and joked for the entire ride to Hogwarts. The only time they stopped laughing was when the trolley lady came by, which is when they each got a chocolate frog. When the opened the boxes, Rose got a Hermione Granger card, Hugo got a Harry Potter card, and Lily got a Ron Weasley card. Lily said to Hugo, "Trade?"

"You got it!"

_**So? How was it? Sorry about how short it is. I'm working on writing more per chapter. Please leave reviews, and favorite/follow! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The Sorting

_**I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except for Troy Talon! Don't kill me!**_

Chapter 2

The Sorting

When the train stopped, Lily let out a squeal of excitement. Hugo was also excited, but he was shy around strangers, so once they got outside of their compartment, he was silent. Then, they saw Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He bellowed in a deep raspy voice, "First years, follow me! Over here to the boats!" Along the shore of the lake was about twenty canoes, but no oars. "Three to a boat!" Hagrid bellowed, "Careful! Don't slip on the water!"

When they stepped into the boat, it started floating across the lake. Hogwarts Castle looked amazing! Lights were on everywhere, turning the night into some sort of light show. Lily could see why the train always arrived at night. Now that she thought about it, that was about a nine hour ride in that train. She was starving!

When they entered the castle through huge oak doors the size of a full grown mountain troll, they were greeted by the headmaster, Professor McGonagall. She was about sixty years old, but she looked as though she could fly a broom through a hundred towers and not get a single scratch. Not physically, of course, emotionally.

"When we enter the dining hall, you will line up in front of the stool that is standing in front of the head table. When I call your name, sit on the stool, and you will be sorted into of our four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Then she tipped her hat, and walked off.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled, as it was placed on Lily's head. She let out a sigh of relief. Good thing she wasn't placed in Slytherin! She walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat by Hugo. He was also sorted into Gryffindor. He must feel very sad, though, for his sister got sorted into Hufflepuff last year. He loved his sister very much. "It's okay Hugo!" I said, trying to cheer him up, "You will get to see your sister all the time anyway!" He looked a little bit better, so when they finished eating, they followed Troy Talon, a prefect, to the Gryffindor common room together.

_**How was it? A little bit longer this time. Not by much though. UGH! Quit being so picky! LOL, JK! But seriously, leave a review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**_


	3. Charms

**Sorry about the break! My computer broke, so I didn't have anything to write with! Got a new laptop though, so expect more soon!**

Chapter 3

Charms

Unfortunately, Lily had been sick when her family had gone to Diagon Alley or school supplies. Her family had gotten her everything except for a wand, including an owl. She was a golden barn owl, so her name was Caramel.

Lily's fist charms class was the next day, so she sent Caramel to her parents asking them if they could take her to Diagon Alley that night. "I wish my mum could take me places during school!" her mother complained when they got a letter from Professor McGonagal saying they could.

Later in the day, she got a response. "Sorry honey, your father has a meeting at work tonight, and I have to baby-sit your new cousin! (Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione just had a new baby) "I guess I won't be able to do the spell in charms class tomorrow." Lily said to nobody in particular.

**So, how was it? Longer than last time! I think. Not long enough, huh?**

**Click those buttons!**

** V**


End file.
